


The Broken Heater

by Little_Stitcher



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stitcher/pseuds/Little_Stitcher
Summary: The heater has broken in Jim and Spock's apartment, prompting Jim to go into mother hen mode trying to make sure that Spock is warm. Basically just adorable fluff





	The Broken Heater

It's the middle of December in San Francisco, that means it's colder than hell right now. One of the disadvantages of living here was that fact, well it didn't use to be a problem when he first moved here. When his boyfriend moved in it became more of an issue, you see his boyfriend, Spock, is a Vulcan. He is used to considerably warmer weather as on Vulcan it is usually 110-125 degrees Fahrenheit. That's why Jim gets very paranoid when the winter comes around, making sure the temperature in their apartment is warm enough for Spock. So when he entered their apartment and felt a cool draft he was immediately sent into a small panic attack.

"Spock?" he called, hanging up his yellow jacket on the coat rack and kicking his shoes off-Spock would later chastise him for this but he had more important issues. When his boyfriend didn't answer he made his way towards Spock's study, finding his engrossed in some work. "Spooooock?"

"Hm?" Spock looked up from his PADD, momentarily confused before seeing Jim in the doorway. "You are back, how was your shopping?" he still wasn't the best at what Jim called small talk but he was improving since their relationship started.

"It was uh...ok I guess," he mumbled as he made his way over to the thermostat,"Little crowded though, got out of there as fast as I could." Noticing where he was heading Spock set down his PADD to focus on him.

"Is something the matter Jim?"

"I noticed when I got home there was a cool draft...just wanted to check this."

"I noticed that as well, it has, however, not gone down enough to interfere with my work."

"Spock!" Jim frowned when he saw the temperature,"It's gone down almost ten degrees since I left! I'm calling the maintenance people." He groaned, pulling out his phone as he walked to the door, planning to chew some people out.

"That is not necessary Jim," Spock tried to argue with him but Jim was already out the door. He knew why the other was getting like this, he always got overly worried whenever it was cold, afraid Spock would get sick. Spock reassured him that his immune system was highly capable of handling a bit of cold weather but once the blonde's mind was set no one could change it. Deciding there was nothing he could logically do, he picked his PADD back up and began to focus on his work until he came back. He did not have to wait long, only 5.62 minutes later Jim was back, looking extremely unhappy this time.

"The heater is broken! It has been broken for at least an hour and they didn't even bother telling us," he huffed, a slightly angry pout on his face. Spock would never tell this to the other, as Jim would never let him hear the end of it, but he found the other's angry pout to be quite adorable.

"It is highly possible that they were too preoccupied attempting to fix the heater to call and inform us," he tried, in vain, to calm his boyfriend down. Sometimes he could manage to get him calm again but it appeared that this would not be one of those times. 

"Well, they're doing a shit job of fixing it. I mean it's the dead of winter Spock! With the heater broken, it's going to get a hell of a lot colder pretty damn fast!" the worry was clear on his face.

"We will be fine, the fireplace in the living room is functional."

"Oh yeah, the fireplace! I'm going to see if I can get the old thing up and running! If I do, then you're moving your Vulcan butt to the couch where it'll be warmer," Jim was out the door again as quickly as he came, leaving Spock to question his use of the phrase 'Vulcan butt'. As usual, he didn't bother trying to understand Jim, it was a fruitless endeavor at this point. A few minutes later he heard a victory hoot coming from the living room, and allowed himself a small smile. Jim was the only one that could draw these small smiles out of him, and truthfully he didn't mind that. "I got it to work!" he looked up just as Jim poked his head into the room, a bright smile on his face. 

"I heard," his voice was monotone but Jim could see the small smile on his face. The blonde returned his smile with his own much much wider one. 

"Theeeeennnnn get that sexy Vulcan butt on the couch before it freezes off," without waiting for a response Jim walked over to him, reaching a hand down to grab one of Spock's hands.

"I do not understand your need to sexualize my posterior Jim." 

"It's not my fault you have the universe's most perfect ass. But enough about that, you, couch, now." Not taking no for an answer he pulled his boyfriend up from his chair and onto his feet. Spock barely had time to grab his PADD before Jim dragged him into the living room, gently pushing him down onto the couch. Just being within close proximity of the fire Spock could tell the room was warming up. "Now stay put, while I go get you a blanket or two."

"Jim, a blanket is not necessary, I am capable of-" a kiss on the lips effectively stopped the Vulcan in his tracks. Pulling out of the kiss Jim gave him a look that said arguing was pointless, and without a word he walked away, disappearing down the hallway. Only a short wait later-7.74 minutes in Spock time- and Jim was back, carrying what had to be every spare blanket they owned. 

"I found a whole stash of blankets in that closet that we never open. I also took that fluffy throw off the end of our bed." He set the pile on the end of the couch upset where Spock was before beginning to cover him. 

"The fireplace will suffice in keeping my temperature at a normal level, there is no need for you to... as you would say 'cocoon me with blankets.'" 

"I'm not taking any chances, Spock, it can get really cold fast here especially when the sun goes down," he huffed as he wrapped the last blanket around the stoic Vulcan, finishing off his Vulcan burrito. 

"If you must do this, might you at least join me in this 'cocoon' of yours?"

"You sure you want me to join you? It's not 'unnecessary' to do?" he joked, pulling back the blankets and curling up in the black-haired man's lap. Spock readjusted himself to have his arms around Jim, but still able to have his PADD in hand to continue his work. "How're you feeling? You should be warming up by now."

"My temperature is satisfactory, please do not worry now."

"Are you sure you're warm enough? I could make you some Plomeek Soup if you're still cold."

"Jim, I am fine, I do not require any more assistance," Spock saw Jim's face drop a little and immediately kissed his cheek to rectify to error,"Thank you Ashayam for caring for me." Seeing his face light back up he gave him his signature small half smile.

"I'll always care for my Spockie," seeing the way his face went a little stern had Jim laughing.

"You know I disapprove of that 'nickname' you gave me."

"Yes I do but it's so much fun to say!" the blonde pulled the blankets up a little so that he was snuggled up against Spock comfortably.

"If you take delight in calling me such, then I shall no stop you from saying it," Jim could see that Spock was engrossed into his PADD and work again.

"Seeing as you're warm now I'm taking a nap!" he grinned as he closed his eyes, already starting to fall asleep.

"Sleep well my Jim," he kissed the top of the blonde's hair before refocusing on the work ahead of him.

A/N: This one took me a very long time to finish :( For which I am sorry but I've been struggling to capture writing as Spock. I feel like I just can't get it to feel right when he's speaking. I'm also having issues ending the fanfic without it being too long or awkwardly cutting off. Any advice?


End file.
